


of Rest, of Safety

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: A small moment between Alex and Agent Vasquez during the confrontation with the White Martians.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Agent Vasquez returning, the fact that she’s so queer and has been married to her wife for almost nine years now (in my head, at least), and the picture Chyler posted with Maggie calling Alex’s phone.

Alex leaned her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes for a moment before forcing them open.  She couldn’t sleep.  No matter how tired she was, she couldn’t sleep.

And exhaustion pulled at every part of her body.  Not only had she only gotten three hours of sleep the night before, but the day had been non-stop.  With the adrenaline seeping out of her system, she had to fight to not collapse where she stood.

She looked towards Vasquez, who seemed to be in the same situation.  The agent’s eyes drooped every few moments as she kept her eyes on the door.

Part of Alex was glad that it was Vasquez she was hiding in the tiny office with.  They worked well together - countless successful missions could testify to that - and Alex trusted her in a way she hadn’t come to trust many of the newer agents.  Alex also, however, wished Vasquez had chosen any other day to come to the city base.

Vasquez was another risk, another target, another potential casualty in the fight against the White Martians.

It was only their training that kept them from jumping at the noise coming from Alex’s pocket.

Vasquez shot her an amused look as Alex fumbled to pull her phone out.  Alex stared at the face on the screen for a moment, then answered the call.

“Hey.”  She kept her voice low, just loud enough to be heard.

_“Danvers?”_

A small bit of tension eased off of Alex at the sound of Maggie’s voice.

“Is everything all right?” Alex asked.

_“I was about to ask you the same thing.  I’ve been trying to reach you.”_

“I’m sorry.  There’s - um -” She took a deep breath, ignoring the way Vasquez looked at her, clearly amused at what she was hearing.  “We’re in lock down, with hostiles of unknown numbers locked in with us,” Alex said.  One of Vasquez’s eyebrows quirked up.

 _“Alex,_ ” Maggie breathed.

“I’ll be fine,” Alex cut her off.  “We haven’t been able to contact anyone outside until now.  Do you still have that number I gave you?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Call it, tell them what I told you.”

_“In lock down, hostiles of unknown numbers.”_

“Exactly.”

They were silent for a few moments, and Alex realized that, if she didn’t make it out, there really was someone who would miss her - beyond Kara - beyond her mom.  She had become a part of this woman’s life in a way she had never been a part of anyone elses.

She glanced at Vasquez, who seemed to be staring through the door in her attempt to not watch Alex, and made a quick decision.  She knew she could trust Vasquez with her life, and - if every instinct in her body was right - she was sure she could trust her with this too.

“Maggie?”

_“Yeah?”_

Alex faltered.  Her brain, her lips, her entire body wanted to speak those three words, to get them out at least once, but she held back.

Because she was going to do everything in her power to get out.  Because she was still figuring out how to feel this deeply.  Because she wasn’t sure she could say it and mean it one hundred percent.  Because she didn’t want to risk making Maggie’s pain that much deeper.

 _“Alex?”_ Maggie prompted, her voice small.

“Thank you,” Alex forced out.  “I just… Thank you, for everything.”

For helping her come into her herself, and come out to herself.  For pizza and beer and pool.  For being in her bed when she fell asleep the night before, and in her kitchen when she woke up.  For listening and listening and listening.

For being Maggie.

Maggie sucked in a breath. _“Any time.”_

There was another moment of silence, then Alex let out a breathy laugh.

“Go, make the call.”

_“I’ll see you round, Danvers.”_

The call disconnected.  Alex stared at her phone as it showed her the information about the call, unsure if Maggie had hung up, or if the call had just dropped.  The screen returned to the home, and she found herself staring at a picture of Maggie.

“Girlfriend?”

Alex stared at the picture for another moment, until the screen shut off, then looked up.  Vasquez’s smile turned into a grin when Alex nodded.

“You’re lucky, ma’am,” Vasquez said.  She tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a moment.  “I’d kill to speak to my wife right now.”

Alex felt - something - settle over her.  Something safe, and comfortable, and secure.  Something she had only before felt around Maggie.

“Is it safe to assume you only came out to yourself recently?” Vasquez asked, eyes flicking towards Alex.

Alex nodded.  “A few months ago.”

“Congratulations, then, ma’am.”  Vasquez grinned.  “And I’d like to formally invite you into the club.”

Alex’s brow furrowed.  “Club?”

“All of us at the DEO in the queer community.”

“There’s a club?”

Vasquez laughed.  “We get t-shirts every year.”

“Really?”

“No, but Director Lane really wants one this year.”

“Lucy’s-”

“Bi.”

“Huh.”

Alex stared at the wall across from her, her finger rubbing the metal of her gun as she absorbed everything she had just learned.

“Ma’am…Alex.”

She looked at Vasquez, shocked to hear her say her name.

“You’re safe - at the DEO…”  Vasquez looked at her gun as she trailed off.  “Well, maybe not at the current moment, but in general.  If you ever decide you want to be out here, you’ll be safe, and have a decent amount of agents you can talk to.”

Alex nodded, the feeling of _something_ growing stronger.  “Thank you.  I’ll remember that.”

They both pushed off of the walls they were leaning on as the code for their location crackled over their coms.  Moments later, they were at the door, waiting for the signal to move.

“Susan?”

“Alex?”

“Let’s get home to our girls.”

“I’d like nothing more, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this at work, and had to actually stop what I was doing to go write down what I could before I forgot it. I love the idea of Vasquez being gay and married and just casually mentioning it to Alex, but I feel like she wouldn't do so unless she had a reason. So, ta-da
> 
> And they do both go home to their girls.


End file.
